1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for providing a means of connecting together two lengths of pipe, each having wires therein in a way such that the wires connect with each other in a manner such that a successive length of pipe may be joined together while maintaining electrical continuity between the wires in the pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is related to a method of connecting lengths of pipe together while at the same time providing continuity between wires within the pipe. As one example of the application of the invention, it is frequently desirable to extend electrical wires to a point in an oil well below the earth's surface. A specific example is that of providing heat to the interior of an oil well being pumped by the well from cooling to the point where paraffin begins to solidify. Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,503 issued Jan. 7, 1975 which teaches electrically heated sucker rods. In this patent an apparatus is provided whereby electrical energy may be conveyed by successive lengths of sucker rods to a heating element positioned within the well tubing. In the arrangement illustrated in this prior issued patent the heating element is formed of one or more lengths of sucker rods having resistance heating elements therein. While the apparatus described in this prior issued patent works completely satisfactorily for its intended objective, one of the problems with the type of sucker rods illustrated in the patent is that of encapsulating the conductors within the sucker rods. A more useful means of practicing the invention includes the use of small diameter pipe which functions as sucker rods for transmitting reciprocal motion from the earth's surface to a pump positioned in a string of tubing. The conductors necessary to carry energy from the earth's surface to a point in the well can be carried within the small diameter pipe. The problem has existed, however, in providing means of connecting the lengths of pipe together so that continuity is provided between the wires in each successive length of pipe.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved means of connecting together lengths of pipe while providng electrical connection between wires in the pipes.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a male and female electrical contact means on the ends of lengths of pipe so that as the ends of adjacent lengths of pipe are joined together, electrical contact is made between conductors carried internally of the pipe in an arrangement wherein spring tension is employed to ensure that the electrical contact is of low resistance when the pipe is joined irrespective of physical differences in the collars or other devices used for connecting the lengths of pipe together.
These general objects as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.